Cohabitation lors de l'avent
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: Lorsque Deidara tombe enceint, il accepte d'aller vivre avec Itachi, mais emmène sa fratrie. Cohabitent ainsi dans le même espace un blond bourré d'hormones, un brun -presque- sérieux, un Sasuke désagréable, une Ino qui fait sa diva et un Naruto surexcité par Noël. Fiction calendrier de l'avent, un chapitre par jour ! MPreg non détaillé, yaoi.
1. 1er Décembre : Introduction

**Dislaimer, une bonne fois pour toutes ! Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto le reste à moi.**

**Si quelqu'un a des remarques contre le MPreg, je m'expliquerai avec lui.**

**C'est une sorte de fic interactive, c'est vous qui me donnez les thèmes pour la suite !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1er Décembre : Je suis irresponsable, je sais...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto et Ino n'avaient pas eu une enfance malheureuse, loin de là. Pourtant, ça avait commencé mal, mais leur grand frère Deidara avait été là.<p>

Déjà, ils étaient les enfants d'une prostituée. Elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule une fois, et était tombée enceinte de Deidara. L'avortement étant trop cher, elle avait promis à son maquereau de lui donner l'enfant pour le prostituer.

Malheureusement, le bébé avait été un garçon. Cependant, comme il s'était révélé très efféminé, elle avait décidé qu'il serait possible de le vendre, dès ses 12 ans, à un pervers et d'en tirer un bon prix. Dei avait donc vécu ainsi, entre les prostituées et les drogués, se préparant dès sa naissance à un tel avenir.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut six ans, sa mère oublia de nouveau sa pilule. Cette fois, elle eut des jumeaux, Ino et Naruto. Elle avait alors mis un bébé dans les bras de Deidara, et en avait mis un autre sur son dos. Elle les avait déposé à la porte d'un orphelinat, sans que l'enfant puisse retrouver son chemin, et l'obligeant ainsi à rester dans cet institut.

Une nouvelle phase de leur vie avait commencé, dans cet orphelinat dirigé par un certain Minato Namikaze, qui leur avait donné son nom. Deidara Namikaze avait alors élevé ses frères et sœurs tout en essayant d'être bon en cours, pour construire un avenir meilleur à son frère et à sa sœur.

Seulement, lorsque Deidara eut enfin 16 ans, et les jumeaux avaient presque 10 ans, le directeur mourut, laissant l'orphelinat aux mains d'un certain Danzo.

Ayant entendu les tendances pédophiles de cet énergumène, Deidara s'était fait émancipé, et avait réuni des preuves contre Danzo. Il avait alors fait chanter le directeur et avait adopté son propre frère et sa sœur.

Cette période avait été la plus dure pour tout le monde. Deidara avait dû abandonner ses études et travaillait comme 'femme de ménage', mais le salaire suffisait juste à les nourrir, et à les loger dans un tout petit appartement. Deidara s'était sans cesse sacrifié pour qu'Ino et Naruto aient une vie normale, pour qu'ils aillent à l'école, pour qu'ils aient une jolie chambre, pour qu'ils fêtent noël comme tout le monde… Et tant pis si lui-même ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim ou s'il travaillait 18 heures par jour.

Lorsque Deidara eut 18 ans, il fut enfin reconnu comme leur vrai tuteur légal et reçut les aides sociales conséquentes. Ils purent déménager, même si l'ainé dormait toujours dans le salon. Puis, Deidara fut embauché dans une garderie-crèche, et ce fut une révélation. Il aimait énormément les enfants, il adorait s'occuper d'eux. S'il avait recueilli son frère et sa sœur en dépit de sa propre vie, il ne regrettait rien. Tant pis s'il finissait seul, il aurait eu sa petite famille à lui et se serait occupé d'enfants, au contraire de sa mère qui les avait abandonnés.

Puis, un an plus tard, les crises d'adolescences des 13 ans des deux enfants avaient commencées. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas autant d'habits que les autres, ils n'avaient pas d'ordinateur à la maison, pas de portables, et ils prenaient soin à ce que leurs affaires durent le plus longtemps possible. Deidara avait énormément souffert de cette période, mais jamais il n'avait pleuré, ni même songé à le faire. Il devait tenir bon pour offrir à Ino et à Naruto une maison, une famille, tout ce que lui-même, jeune, n'avait pas eu.

Heureusement, Deidara changea de lieu de travail, et fut embauché dans une autre garderie. En fait, la multinationale « Sharingan Corp's » avait besoin d'une garderie pour les enfants des employés. Deidara avait donc était mieux payé, travaillait dans un milieu plus luxueux, et avait surtout moins d'heures de travail. Il avait donc pu gérer la crise d'adolescence de sa fratrie et avait pris du plaisir à faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : s'occuper d'enfants.

Il avait alors rencontré Sasuke, un petit garçon solitaire qui ne s'amusait même pas avec les autres adolescents. Il devait être juste un peu plus âgé que Naruto et Ino, mais il n'avait rien de leur joie de vivre.

Deidara n'avait pas compris. Ce petit était friqué, beau, ne manquait de rien, ne connaissait pas la faim, et était malheureux là où lui, Naruto et Ino étaient heureux en manquant de tout.

Il s'était alors particulièrement rapproché du garçon, qui avait fini par le considérer comme une mère par procuration, même s'il était un homme.

Le brun et lui avaient commencé à parler de toutes sortes de sujets politiques et instructifs qui plaisaient à Deidara, aimant s'instruire mais n'ayant jamais eu la possibilité d'aller plus loin que le collège.

Cette année-là, on avait annoncé que l'humanité avait tellement évoluée que des hommes pouvaient tomber naturellement enceint. Deidara, qui adorait s'occuper d'enfants, et au vu de son orientation sexuelle, avait été extrêmement heureux. Il était allé, accompagné de Sasuke, voir un gynécologue, qui leur avait révélé que le jeune adulte pourrait porter des enfants mais pas l'adolescent. Sasuke avait été rassuré, confiant à Deidara qu'il ne voudrait jamais « faire la femme puis risquer de tomber enceint ». Le blond avait franchement rigolé, devenant de plus en plus complice avec ce garçon qui avait pourtant cinq ans de moins que lui.

Sasuke s'était donc ouvert et avait confessé qu'il ne souriait plus depuis la mort de ses parents. Son grand frère l'aimait bien évidemment et s'occupait énormément de lui, mais il devait travailler, tout comme Deidara. Alors, ne voyant aucune amélioration dans le comportement de son petit frère, il l'avait envoyé dans la garderie avec les autres enfants. Le blond avait donc demandé à parler à son grand-frère, essayant avant tout d'aider Sasuke.

Alors, Deidara avait rencontré Itachi. Et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Le blond, pas porté sur les petits-amis, trop occupé par son travail, n'avait jamais songé à avoir quelqu'un pour avoir un enfant avec lui. Cependant, Itachi était la perfection incarnée, de son point de vue.

Itachi lui avait demandé de le tutoyer, et Deidara avait parlé avec lui du sujet le plus important à ses yeux : l'enfance, et dans ce cas-ci celle de Sasuke.

Le brun, étonné que son frère se soit ouvert à quelqu'un si vite, avait fait rougir Deidara en le complimentant. Le blond était devenu un ami de la minuscule famille, mais avait complètement disjoncté en apprenant qu'Itachi n'était pas simplement son supérieur hiérarchique, mais avant tout LE Uchiha Itachi, directeur et possesseur de toute la multinationale. Il s'était excusé de l'avoir tutoyé, mais Itachi l'avait prié de continuer, le considérant non pas comme un employé de l'entreprise mais comme l'homme qui avait réussi à faire sourire Sasuke.

Etrangement, petit à petit, il s'était révélé qu'Itachi avait un énorme penchant pour les blonds aux yeux bleus du nom de Deidara, et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensembles, et peu après à coucher ensembles.

Cependant, Deidara ne restait jamais jusqu'au matin, devant s'occuper de Naruto et d'Ino. Itachi, loin d'être vexé, était encore plus amoureux du blond en voyant l'engagement sans borne et sa générosité envers son frère et sa sœur.

Après trois ans d'une relation plus que fusionnelle, Itachi avait demandé Deidara en mariage. Celui-ci avait accepté, sautant au cou du brun, en lui hurlant son amour. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne se marier que quand Naruto et Ino auraient 18 ans, pour qu'ils aient tout de même une enfance avec un Deidara toujours aussi présent.

Aujourd'hui, alors, Naruto et Ino étaient réunis sur le petit canapé de l'appartement assez exigu dans lequel ils vivaient. Deidara était en face d'eux et leur avait demandé de l'écouter. Seulement, le blond était en train de… pleurer ?

« Dei-ni-chan ! s'écria Ino quand elle s'en rendit compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'ainé ne répondant pas, Naruto commença à se poser sérieusement des questions. Premièrement, son grand-frère n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, pleuré devant eux. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas affoler son frère et sa sœur adorés, et c'était la première fois qu'il craquait.

Se décidant, le jeune adolescent se leva d'un bond et attrapa son frère dans ses bras, incitant Ino à un câlin familial. Ils dirigèrent leur grand-frère sur le canapé et l'assirent. Leur sœur attrapa alors un mouchoir à Deidara, qui la remercia faiblement.

« J'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez, et ne me jugez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait, leur demanda Deidara.

-Très bien, acquiesça Naruto.

-Déjà, désolé d'être une personne horrible. J'aurais pu vous laisser à l'orphelinat, vous faire adopter par quelqu'un de bien qui vous aurait acheté tout ce dont vous auriez eu besoin, mais prônant les liens du sang, je vous ai égoïstement imposé cette vie…

-Je conteste ! s'écria Ino. Dei-ni-chan, tu as sacrifié ta vie pour t'occuper de nous ! A notre âge, tu avais déjà la charge de deux enfants et tu t'usais au travail ! Comment veux-tu que l'on t'en veuille ? Au contraire, on est super reconnaissants !

-Ce n'est pas ça, Ino… Je vais vous imposer quelque chose d'encore plus horrible…

-Accouche, soupira Naruto.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ricana nerveusement son grand-frère. Je suis enceint. »

Un grand silence s'installa dans l'appartement tandis que Deidara se prenait le visage dans les mains, appréhendant le jugement de son frère et de sa sœur chéris.

« De un, décida Naruto, félicitation à toi et à moi-même, j'vais quand même être tonton ! De deux, j'vais tuer le salaud qui te laisse avec un gosse. De trois, on prendra un boulot avec Ino pour t'aider financièrement, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !

-Je suis d'accord avec Naruto, acquiesça Ino, et je veux être la marraine !

-Mais nan, renifla Deidara, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire ! Je veux vous imposer autre chose qu'un bébé, parce que lui, je l'aurai assumé tout seul. J'ai déjà fait ça avec deux autres enfants, je pourrai faire ça avec un troisième. Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. »

L'ainé glissa alors sa main dans son col et en ressortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendant une bague en or. Elle était fine, simple et resplendissante, tout comme Deidara.

« Oh mon dieu que je suis heureuse pour toi mais c'est génial pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit avant Deidara j'aurais trop voulu savoir ça fait combien de temps et raconte-moi tout raconte-moi tout ! s'exclama Ino sans reprendre son souffle.

-C'est pas une bague de fiançailles, ça ? s'écria Naruto, légèrement en retard par rapport à sa sœur.

-Si, précisément, sourit Deidara. Il ne m'a jamais laissé seul et tu n'auras personne à tabasser, Naru-chan, même son de toute façon tu n'aurais guère fait le poids. Tu es à peine plus grand que moi.

-Il est grand ? s'enthousiasma Ino. Et il est beau ? Et il en a une grosse ? Et il baise bien ?

-Rappelle-moi qui t'a élevé, dit Deidara, choqué. Je ne pense pas t'avoir inculqué de telles priorités, tout de même ! »

Ino s'esclaffa, s'avachissant sur ses deux frères. Naruto la redressa, protestant qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal au ventre de Deidara parce qu'un Mini-Deidara vivait à l'intérieur. Le Deidara taille réelle rigola à s'en briser les côtes, les émotions complètement exagérées à cause des hormones qui commençaient déjà à se développer.

« Bref, se ressaisit Deidara. Le truc, c'est que ça fait trois ans qu'il me propose de venir habiter avec lui, mais j'ai toujours refusé pour ne pas vous faire de nouveau déménager et ne pas vous imposer une sorte de beau-père…

-Mais t'aurais dû accepter ! s'écria Naruto. S'il était violent avec toi ou méchant, j'l'aurais quand même tabassé, et s'il est aussi gentil que tu le dis, ça fait trois ans que tu aurais pu être heureux ! Tu sacrifies ta vie pour nous depuis que tu as notre âge, tu mérites le bonheur ! »

Deidara se remis à pleurer, mettant ça sur le compte des hormones et non du fait des six ans à tout encaisser sans rien dire. Il eut de nouveau le droit à un gros câlin familial, de la part de son frère et de sa sœur qui n'étaient en fait que son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur, mais qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« En plus, je suis un frère indigne, larmoya l'ainé. J'aime déjà ce bébé autant que vous si ce n'est plus alors que je ne connais son existence depuis seulement deux jours…

-Hey ! protesta son petit frère. Ça prouve au contraire que tu seras une mère formidable ! Enfin un père… Enfin, j'veux dire… Un parent, quoi…

-Je vous aime, répondit simplement Deidara. Si vous saviez seulement combien je vous aime…

-Mais nous aussi on t'aime ! ajouta Ino en se mettant à pleurer elle aussi. »

Deidara se releva alors brusquement et couru comme un sprinteur professionnel en direction de la pièce très distinguée que sont les toilettes. Il rendit alors son repas, et une bonne dose de bile. Ino, attentionnée, vint lui tenir ses cheveux tandis qu'il vomissait. Il remercia alors le ciel d'avoir une sœur si compréhensive et vive d'esprit lorsqu'elle lui tendit un verre de soda.

« Bon, déjà, commença Deidara, il s'appelle Itachi, et oui, il est très beau !

-Dans quel genre ? interrogea Naruto, jeune gay s'intéressant simplement à la beauté des hommes.

-Grand brun aux yeux noirs. Il a trois ans de plus que moi, donc il a vingt-quatre ans, presque vingt-cinq. Point négatif, il est riche.

-Pourquoi négatif ? s'étonna Naruto.

-Parce qu'en général, les riches prennent de haut les jeunes gens modestes comme nous, expliqua simplement Ino.

-Ce n'est pas son cas, heureusement, les rassura Deidara. Il vit avec son frère qui a à peu près votre âge. En fait, à la base, c'est mon patron…

-Oh mon dieu une romance de domination ! s'enthousiasma Ino. Raconte, raconte, raconte, raconte, s'il te plait !

-Tu lis trop de livres fleurs bleues et érotiques, remarqua simplement l'ainé. Bon, point positif pour vous, il y a assez de chambres pour que vous ayez chacun la vôtre. Et idem pour les salles de bains. »

Ino leva les mains en l'air et fit un tour de la pièce comme si elle était une joueuse de foot victorieuse qui venait de marquer un magnifique but. Effectivement, ses frères avaient beau être gays et même enceint pour l'un, ils n'avaient tout de même ni seins, ni règles, ni vagin. Partager sa chambre et la salle de bain avec eux était donc un peu gênant, d'une certaine manière. Elle était donc heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu d'intimité.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas, alors ? demanda timidement l'aîné. Même si je suis désolé de vous imposer tout ça, je…

-Bien sûr que non on ne t'en veut pas ! s'exaspéra Naruto. Regarde même, Ino est super heureuse ! Et puis, on sera bientôt tonton et tatie, on est supers contents !

-D'ailleurs, se reprit Deidara, je suis vraiment en très mauvaise position pour vous dire ça, mais utilisez des préservatifs ! Moi, j'avais un partenaire sexuel stable et nous sommes des adultes. Vous, vous êtes encore des adolescents. Même si je ne vous en voudrez jamais si vous revenez avec un bébé dans le ventre ! Naruto, tu pourrais m'écouter aussi, si ça se trouve, tu peux aussi porter des enfants et nous ne sommes pas au courant ! »

Le frère cadet s'étrangla légèrement, n'étant manifestement pas préparé à ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Ino se moqua gentiment de lui, appuyant sur le fait qu'elle était la seule fille de la famille mais que ce n'était pas elle qui se retrouvait en cloque.

« Ino, j'aurai bientôt vingt-deux ans, soupira Deidara, je ne suis pas non plus une collégienne qui se retrouve enceinte de son premier copain !

-Parce qu'Itachi n'est pas ton premier copain ? s'enquit sa sœur. »

Deidara rougit en détournant le regard, n'allant certainement pas avouer aux enfants qu'il avait élevé qu'Itachi n'était pas son premier copain mais bien son premier –et sûrement dernier- partenaire sexuel.

« En fait, soupira Naruto, on ne veut pas savoir. M'enfin, on est super heureux pour toi, Dei ! Sinon, tu lui as dit, au moins ?

-Ouais, il a été le premier à qui je l'ai dit… Désolé, vous êtes quand même mon frère et ma sœur, mais…

-Mais arrête de t'excuser ! Tout va bien se passer. Mais j'veux être le parrain !

-Et moi la marraine ! D'abord. »

Deidara rigola franchement, et pris encore une fois Naruto et Ino dans ses bras. Oh oui, il avait vraiment de la chance, avoir un frère et une sœur si merveilleux…

Ce jour-là, Deidara, enfant de prostituée, orphelin, ayant travaillé et lutté dès son plus jeune âge, était aussi heureux que n'importe qui.

Peu importe ce que l'on est, c'est nous qui décidons ce que l'on va devenir.

* * *

><p>Bon, nous avions ici le chapitre émotion. La suite sera construite sur mon humour de merde et les thèmes que vous m'avez donnés -et que, je l'espère, vous continuerez à me donner !<p> 


	2. 2nd Décembre : Seule Fille

**2 Décembre : La seule fille**

* * *

><p>Naruto attendait sagement, devant la maison où Deidara était entré. C'était celle d'Itachi. Néanmoins, du point de vue d'un petit garçon blond ayant toujours vécu avec modestie, cette baraque n'était pas vraiment une maison, mais un manoir. Oui, un –putain de- manoir, dixit Naruto.<p>

Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé les riches. Ils prenaient les gens de haut, se croyaient plus intelligents, avaient des fringues trop belles et trop chères.

Le seul riche que Naruto avait déjà fréquenté était Sasuke, un camarade de classe. Et, bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il le haïssait !

Le brun avait des cheveux trop noirs, un sourire trop charmeur, des yeux trop sensuels, une voix trop grave, il était tout simplement trop parfait.

Et Naruto détestait les gens parfaits. Même si, au fond, il y avait sûrement un peu de jalousie derrière tout cela. Et un peu d'attrait. Un tout petit peu, hein, Naruto n'était certainement pas du style à être attiré par des 'bruns ténébreux' ! Non, ça, c'était le genre de sa sœur, pas de lui. Il était peut-être gay, mais Sasuke, ce n'était pas son type de mec.

« Alors, lui dit Ino en le tirant de ses pensées. Tu crois qu'ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-Aucune idée, j'connais pas tellement le type de mecs de notre frangin, tu sais. Par contre, s'ils pouvaient se bouger les fesses, parce qu'on est en décembre, hein, et que j'me les pèle !

-Langage ! lui reprocha sa sœur. De toute façon, ils vont bien finir pas venir nous voir ! »

Le blond acquiesça, et, comme si un dieu quelconque avait exhaussé sa prière, un groupe de trois personnes sortit de la maison.

La première était Deidara, souriant, qui rayonnait de bonheur, et qui avait posé une main sur son ventre par automatisme, même si sa grossesse n'était pas encore visible.

Le second homme tenait la main de Deidara. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et longs, retenus en une queue de cheval basse. Il dépassait les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient d'une bonne tête, mais avait surtout plus de charisme, plus d'assurance. Il souriait, couvant du regard son fiancé, et salua les deux adolescents blonds d'une voix joyeuse. Sa voix envoutante leur plut instantanément.

Naruto et Ino firent rapidement la connaissance d'Itachi, leur futur beau-frère, et ne se préoccupèrent pas outre mesure de la troisième personne arrivée. Troisième personne, qui pourtant, avait son importance, et avait, elle, bien vu les deux jeunes gens de son âge.

« Bref, continua Itachi, la peinture des chambres n'est plus toute neuve, nous devrions la repeindre. Il me semble qu'il en restait, lorsque Sasuke avait repeint sa chambre…

-Euh, Sasuke ? demanda Naruto, soudainement inquiet.

-Oui, mon petit frère. »

Alors, horrifié, Naruto porta son regard sur le second brun, qui attendait en retrait. Sasuke souriait d'un air narquois au blond, qui répondit par un grognement.

La plus horrifiée, néanmoins, fut Ino. Vraiment, se disait-elle, comment vais-je pouvoir survivre en restant au milieu d'eux et de leur tension sexuelle ?!

* * *

><p><em>Bon, à partir de maintenant, ce sera des drabbles ainsi de 500 mots avec les thèmes que vous proposerez !<em>


	3. 3 Décembre : Judo

**3 Décembre : Judo**

******Thème proposé par mon frère**

« Qu'on soit clair, Deidara s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petit, alors on va dire que je ne veux que son bonheur.

-Oh, mais c'est que le petit Sasuke nous ouvre son cœur !

-Ta gueule, abruti. Ce que je veux dire, c'est entente cordiale.

-Hein ? Entente cordiale ?

-Oui. On ne se chamaille ni devant Deidara, ni devant Itachi. Mais je ne t'apprécie toujours pas. J'te déteste même beaucoup.

-Pareil, connard. Mais j'vois pas pourquoi on ferait semblant de s'entendre, alors.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Pour Itachi et Deidara ! J'le fais pas pour ta petite gueule de débile, rassure-toi.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de débile ?!

-Toi !

-Je suis peut-être débile, mais pas un connard comme toi !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

-Connard !

-Salaud !

-Enculé !

-Nan, ça c'est toi.*

-Pervers d'Uchiha de mes deux !

-Crétin de Namikaze même pas pubère !

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te mettre le pré-pubère ! »

…

Deidara, étant enceint de seulement 3 mois –selon le médecin- il n'avait pas encore un ventre si gros que cela. Le problème, c'était plutôt les nausées. Et c'est pour cela qu'il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, et qu'il bouscula Naruto et Sasuke pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il rendit son repas, puis se releva fébrilement, et se rinça la bouche. Ensuite, il revint sur ses pas, et croisa de nouveau son frère et son beau-frère au milieu du couloir.

Ces deux-là étaient aux sols, tandis que Naruto ceinturait Sasuke et que le brun tentait une clef de bras sur le jeune homme.

« Ahem… Vous faîtes quoi, tous les deux ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, c'est le… Le… Le judo, tiens !

-Mais vous ne faîtes de judo ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Nan mais c'est au lycée !

-Ah… Et, comme vous êtes dans la classe d'Ino, pourquoi elle ne participe pas ?

-…

-… »

*Petite dédicace à Makubex qui voulait du SasuNaru. Tu auras un drabble spécial avec ta requête le 10 décembre, ma grande !


	4. 4 Décembre : Dérapage

**4 Décembre : Déraper**

**Par Aririrou**

* * *

><p>Quand même, comment me suis-je retrouvé dans cette situation ? Nous étions plutôt stables, avec Naruto, l'un à côté de l'autre, nous soutenant mutuellement. Nous allions bien, nous étions contents, nous y arrivions. Mais alors, nous avons chutés, et tout a pris fin.<p>

Cet idiot était trop aventureux, probablement, et moi pas assez fort pour un Uchiha.

…

Quand même, en repensant mes pensées –oui, c'est possible de repenser ses pensées ! Et puis chut, je suis un Uchiha, et les Uchiha ont toujours raison- je me dis que je laisse paraitre pleins de sous-entendus. Et Ino me regarde bizarrement.

Mais, franchement, quelle idée d'aller à la patinoire alors qu'on ne sait pas patiner et de s'être appuyé sur cet idiot de Naruto !

* * *

><p><em>C'est court, je sais, mais je DEVAIS écrire cette chute nulle et stupide. <em>_Merci à Tsuki Sumi et à Makubex ! Leurs requêtes feront parti du calendrier. D__emain, avec la requête de Sonnyus, vous aurez un truc plus long... Et plus con._


	5. 5 Décembre : Rouge

_5 Décembre : Rouge_

_Par Sonnyus_

Naruto fixa le drap avec horreur.

Deidara venait de changer les couvertures d'Ino, et avait laissé en plan les draps au milieu du couloir, par terre, le temps de vider la machine et d'étendre le linge, puis de mettre tout cet amas de tissus à laver.

C'est juste après qu'il ait descendu les escaliers –les chambres étant à l'étage, la buanderie au rez-de-chaussée- que Naruto passa dans le couloir. Le blondinet était guilleret, son professeur de sport absent lui garantissait une grasse matinée le lendemain. Il sautillait dans la maison, en chaussettes, et glissa sur les draps qu'il n'avait pas vus. Il poussa un petit cri, tout sauf viril, et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, enroulé dans le drap blanc. Il grommela, se massa le crâne, puis regarda plus attentivement le tissu.

Et c'est comme cela que Naruto s'était retrouvé à fixer le drap, éberlué.

Ne réfléchissant pas énormément, le blond sauta sur ses pieds, et dévala les escaliers. Il poussa brutalement la porte de la buanderie, faisant sursauter Deidara.

« Naruto ! le réprimanda son grand-frère, les mains sur les hanches. Tu pourrais faire attention, et essayer d'être plus douillet !

-Désolé, grogna le cadet. Sinon, t'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?

-Non, mais fais attention, à l'avenir ! »

Prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte, Naruto continua pourtant de courir. Il débarqua en dérapant dans la cuisine, interrompant Sasuke et Itachi en pleine discussion.

« Salut Itachi ! commença le blond. Sas'ke, faut que je te parle.

-Alors, je vous laisse, décréta l'aîné. J'ai de la paperasse à terminer. Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans mon bureau. »

Le grand brun tourna les talons, laissant en plan les deux adolescents.

« Euh… Naruto, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

-Ouais ! Dis, Ino, tu la considères comme une sœur, hein ? Ou une amie, au pire ?

-Comme une sœur, je suppose… Pourquoi ?

-Rassure-moi, bredouilla le blond. T'es tout de même pas pour l'inceste ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke n'avaient jamais étaient aussi ronds et ouverts de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il se reprit, néanmoins, il fut plus en colère que gêné.

« Bordel, Naruto, bien sûr que non ! Je suis protecteur envers Ino, à la limite, mais je ne suis pas un –putain de- pervers incestueux, tout de même !

-Tu me rassures. Alors, tu m'aides à péter la gueule à celui qui a fait ça ?

-Qui c'est qui a fait quoi ? demanda le brun, complètement perdu par les phrases incohérentes de l'autre adolescent.

-Viens voir ! »

Intrigué, le brun suivit son homologue à l'étage, et ils se penchèrent sur les draps au milieu du couloir.

Rouge.

Du rouge.

Sur l'un deux, une énorme tâche rouge les obnubilait.

« T'as aussi bien suivit les cours de bio que moi, marmonna un Naruto gêné. Ino dit avoir mal dormit, je l'ai entendue gémir, cette nuit, puis une tâche comme ça…

-Je ne savais pas que les filles perdaient autant de sang en perdant leur virginité, bredouilla Sasuke, aussi gêné que l'autre garçon.

-Je propose qu'on parle à Ino. Et qu'on démonte la gueule à l'autre garçon.

-Excellente suggestion. »

C'est ainsi décidés qu'ils se présentèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Ino. Ils toquèrent, et attendirent en silence, crispés, qu'elle leur ouvre.

La blonde finit par arriver. Elle était décoiffée, légèrement fiévreuse, les yeux plissés ans un air suspicieux.

« Ahem, c'était pour te dire que… débuta Sasuke.

-Qu'on est tes frangins et qu'on démolira la gueule du premier qui osera te toucher ! s'enflamma Naruto. D'ailleurs, c'était qui, celui de la nuit dernière ? »

Le visage d'Ino se ferma instantanément, et elle se mit en colère. Cependant, elle ne cria pas. Elle mit tout simplement une gifle monumentale à chacun des adolescents, puis leur claqua la porte au nez.

« Qu'est-ce que vient de se passer ? balbutia Sasuke, pour qui tout était allé trop vite.

-Je sais pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Ino, aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous, plutôt, les railla Deidara en arrivant dans leur dos. »

Les deux plus jeunes sursautèrent, et se retournèrent pour voir le blond ramasser les draps et repartir en direction de l'escalier. Deidara ne les gratifia que d'une seule phrase.

« Vous êtes idiots, tout de même… Ino est une fille… Elle a simplement ses règles. »

D'un seul coup, Naruto et Sasuke se sentirent très cons.


	6. 6 Décembre : Fleur

**6 Décembre : Fleur**

**Thème par Aririrou**

**Idée du Scénario par Deidara-Abby***

Sifflotant, le blondinet attendait patiemment la venue d'Itachi, qui ne saurait tarder. Il jardinait, enlevant le surplus de terre pour aider la venue des hellébores. Il n'entendit pas les pas du brun, trop concentré sur son activité et sur sa mélodie, mais sentit son souffle sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, le salua le blond, guilleret. »

Itachi répondit en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son homologue, regardant attentivement ce qu'il faisait. Deidara, lui, passait souvent d'une émotion à l'autre en un rien de temps, selon lui la faute aux hormones, mais en réalité, cela résultait simplement de son tempérament explosif. En ce moment, d'ailleurs, il était si heureux qu'il croyait que son cœur allait exploser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme plantes ? demanda le brun, curieux.

-Des hellébores. On les appelle Roses de Noël, car elles fleurissent à cette période. Elles ne vont pas tarder. »

Perplexe, le brun fixait les petits bourgeons.

« Je ne savais pas que des fleurs pouvaient fleurir en plein hiver.

-Pourtant, si. Elles arrivent à fleurir, à résister au froid et à vivre même lorsque tout semble être contre elles. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derrière les paroles du blond semblait se cacher une autre vérité. Pourtant, Itachi ne releva rien, et répondit simplement, sachant que Deidara le comprendrait.

« Oui, c'est très beau. »

_*Je n'ai pas répondu à ta review pour ne pas te 'spoiler', mais ce drabble en l'honneur d'Itachi et de Deidara vient de toi. Je parle des personnages que vous voulez, il suffit de demander ! D'ailleurs, les drabbles sont écrits la veille pour le lendemain, donc rien n'est fixé._


	7. 7 Décembre : Chats

**7 Décembre : Chats**

**Thème par Yuki-Jiji**

« Hey ! Sas'ke ! C'est toi ? »

La voix de Naruto trembla un peu. Juste un peu, hein. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était seul qu'il allait flipper parce qu'un bruit venait de retentir dans la cuisine. Non, ce devait être Sasuke qui était rentré de son cour de grec. Sûrement.

« Sasuke… ? »

Le blond, oubliant toute dignité, attrapa dans le placard le bâton de majorette de sa sœur, puis pria pour que Deidara rentre vite des courses, ou qu'Ino et Sasuke terminent rapidement leurs cours de grec et d'italien et rentrent à la maison.

« Si vous me faîtes une blague, ce n'est pas drôle, vous savez… »

Il s'approche de la cuisine, et resta derrière la porte. Peut-être y avait-il une poupée maléfique qui l'attendait en écrivant sur les murs ! Ah non, ça, c'était juste parce qu'il avait vu Annabelle il n'y a pas longtemps…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto entrouvrit la porte. Le grincement qu'elle émit le fit frissonner, mais le pire, c'est que quelque chose roula dans le couloir.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla le blond. »

Il referma la porte de la cuisine en la claquant et fit un bond en arrière. Il regarda derrière son épaule, les ombres du couloir l'effrayant, puis scruta l'objet qui venait de rouler en dehors de la pièce. Une boîte de conserve.

Plutôt inoffensif.

N'est-ce pas… ?

Naruto prit une minute pour se calmer, puis poussa la porte, cette fois en grand. Il brandit le bâton de majorette, prêt à assommer avec cette barre de fer la première entité maléfique qui l'attaquerait.

Sur la table se tenaient deux chats. Tous les deux noirs.

« Pitié… Faîtes que vous soyez de gentils chats normaux et pas des démons… »

En réponse, le plus petit miaula, puis passa sa patte droite sur sa petite oreille en un geste frénétique. Ensuite, sa queue se secoua dans les airs tandis qu'il penchait la tête vers la droite en ouvrant grand ses petits yeux innocents. Il était trop mignon.

« Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai ! s'écria Naruto d'une voix aiguë. »

Il attrapa le petit chat et lui gratta la tête. Au même moment, Ino et Sasuke entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Ton p'tit côté féminin s'éveille à la présence de chats ? le railla le brun.

-Mais ils sont trop mignons ! Dîtes, dîtes ? Vous pensez que Dei voudra bien qu'on les garde ? Hein ?

-En fait, c'est les chats de Sakura que je garde, lui annonça Ino, brisant ses rêves. »

A voir la moue triste de Naruto, on oubliait qu'il avait été terrorisé il y a quelques minutes par les deux chats.


	8. 8 Décembre : Ange

**8 Décembre : Ange**

**Thème par Aririrou**

« Dîtes, demanda Ino, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Son frère –l'aîné, pas son petit frère jumeau qui était parti avec Sasuke pour une partie de foot au stade communal- était en train de bricoler quelque chose, aidé par Itachi. Apparemment, ils utilisaient du plâtre et de la peinture.

« On essaie de faire un ange pour mettre en haut du sapin, lui répondit Itachi.

-Mais c'est pas une étoile, normalement ?

-L'étoile est seulement un symbole chrétien, tu sais, l'étoile qui guide les Rois Mages à Jésus Christ. Cependant, l'ange aussi est un symbole religieux, celui qui vient annoncer sa grossesse à Marie, Gabriel, par exemple. Donc, l'un ou l'autre, c'est pareil. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis se tourna vers l'ouvrage de son frère. Deidara avait toujours été doué par la sculpture, et son ange était magnifique. Il était d'ailleurs en train de peindre le plâtre, rendant son œuvre encore plus vivante.

Le soir, ce fut Ino qui accrocha l'ange en haut du sapin. Alors, elle murmura quelques mots à la petite figurine.

« Je préfère que tu sois un ange. Après tout, les anges sont censés aider les gens, entretenir leur bonheur et leur apporter la bonne nouvelle… D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a dit à Dei qu'il était enceint ? »

* * *

><p>#AllerALaMesseNeMeRéussitPas<p> 


	9. 9 Décembre : Neige

**9 Décembre : Neige**

**Thème choisi par des anonymes au sondage**

« -Oh ! Regarde ! C'est pas de la poudreuse, on peut faire un bonhomme de neige !

-Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, ou viens jouer avec moi…

-Non, Ino, arrête. Cette chanson m'a tué.

-Enfin bref, Naruto, il avance ton bonhomme de neige ? Libérée, délivrée, désormais plus rien ne m'arrête-euh ! Libérée, délivrée ! Plus de princesse parfaite !

-Nan, sérieux, je veux bien qu'on passe du temps entre frère et sœur, tous les deux, mais si tu continues à chanter, je préfèrerais encore la compagnie de Sasuke.

-Tu préférerais la présence de qui, dobe ?

-Tu fais quoi ici, Teme ?!

-Uzuratonkachi !

-Je suis làààààààààààà ! Comme je l'ai rêvéééééééééééééé ! Perdue dans l'hiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

-…

-…

-Non, sérieux, Ino, arrête.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le blondinet.

-Gna gna gna…

-Vous faîtes une boule de neige géante ?

-Nan, c'est un bonhomme de neige !

-Nan, là, c'est une boule de neige à moitié détruite. Tu sais pas t'y prendre.

-Connard ! Je t'en foutrais, moi, des boules de neige !

-Beurk ! Je suis d'accord pour une bataille de boule de neige, mais vise pas la bou-… VENDETTA !

-Aaaaaaaaaah !

-Banzaï !

-Sus à l'ennemi !

-Pour Arendel, pour Elsa et pour Anna !

-Que la guerre continue !

-Pour la liberté ! »

…

« Franchement, je sais que c'est bien de s'amuser quand on est jeune, mais… Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'abuser.

-Absolument pas, Dei. Puis c'est Ino qui a commencé !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Banzaiiiii ! Pour Arendel ! »

...

...

...

Désolée de ce léger retard, je suis comme toutes les ados de 13 ans et deux semaines, j'ai été punie d'ordinateur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.


	10. 10 Décembre : Yaoi

**10 Décembre : SasuNaru, Fangirl et Yaoi**

**Thème de Makubex**

Sasuke passa ses lèvres sur le cou de Naruto, mordilla son épaule, puis remonta en laissant sa bouche frôler la peau douce. Le blond gémit, étant sensible. Il fourragea les cheveux du brun, le décoiffant plus qu'il ne l'était. Sa peau brûlait à chaque endroit où son partenaire le touchait, et quasiment tout son corps était en feu.

Naruto attira son homologue contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent fiévreusement, leurs dents entamèrent la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la lèvre inférieure du blond saignait, et il semblait pantelant, en haletant et tremblant de désir.

Alors, Sasuke allongea son compagnon, et retira son tee-shirt. Il attrapa ses poignets pour le maintenir immobile, et promena sa langue sur le corps dénudé qui s'offrait à lui. Il descendait toujours plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Ino se réveilla en sursautant. Elle avait fait un merveilleux rêve. Elle attrapa son portable, et envoya un court message à Sakura. « Inspiration pour un lemon SasuNaru, vers l'épilogue de la fanfiction. Yaoi, slash évidemment. Fangirl heureuse que je suis ! »

Non, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de fantasmer sur ses deux frères. Pas du tout.


	11. 11 Décembre : Patates VS Tomates

**11 Décembre : Tomates VS Patates**

**Thème proposé par Makubex**

« Tu fais quooooooooooooooi ? geignit Naruto.

-Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire, c'est juste parce que je vous ai arrêtés dans vos parties de jeu vidéo incessantes, rouspéta Deidara.

-Puis, ça se voit bien qu'il cuisine, tout de même, railla Sasuke. »

Deidara, vexé, coupa et hacha ses choux encore plus vite. Il émit un reniflement indigné. Bande de gosses ingrats !

« Pourquoi du choux ? C'est meilleur les tomates, fit remarquer Sasuke. »

L'adulte, complètement frustré –et énervé, hein, le bébé appuyait sur sa vessie, c'était horripilant !- laissa tomber son couteau et se retourna vers les deux adolescents.

« Mais ! Vous ne me dîtes jamais ce que vous voulez manger, aussi !

-Bah, des tomates.

- Nan, des patates !

-Tomates.

-Patates !

-Tomates !

-Patates !

-Tomates ! »

Deidara avait envie de pleurer. Ils étaient si désespérants ! Avec soulagement, il vit Itachi arriver. Enfin quelqu'un de mature ! Il allait les arrêter, non ?

« Tomates !

-Patates !

-Tomates !

-Carottes, protesta Itachi. »

Et non, tous des gamins.


	12. 12 Décembre : Films d'horreur

_12 Décembre : Films d'horreur_

_Thème par Tsuki Sumi_

20 h 00 : Début de la soirée film d'horreur.

20 h 03 : Ah non, subite nausée de Deidara. On va l'attendre un petit peu.

20 h 06 : C'est bon, il va bien, on va commencer !

20 h 07 : Bon, choix du film. The Sinister ou Conjuring ?

20 h 10 : Va pour the Sinister.

20 h 12 : Mince, la clef USB ne marche pas ! Itachi va réenregistrer le film à partir de son ordinateur. Espérons que cela marche.

20 h 14 : Le film commence.

20 h 15 : Petit sursaut de Sasuke et de Naruto. Pourquoi ça commence avec des pendus horribles ?!

20 h 48 : Naruto a besoin d'une petite pause, pour verrouiller la porte à double tour, fermer les volets (heureusement, volets roulants, pas besoin de sortir dans un jardin ou des enfants psychopathes pourraient se planquer).

21 h 00 : Moitié du film. Lors du fils-Trevor-screamer dans sa boîte en carton, Sasuke a pété un câble et a allumé les lumières.

21 h 15 : Deidara a profité de l'interruption de Sasuke pour aller chercher des cupcakes. Ceux aux Nutella sont hyper bons, même si Ino en fout partout avec ceux à la crème de marrons et qu'Itachi a préféré ceux au sirop d'érable qui collent aux doigts.

21 h 16 : Les lumières ont été éteintes, c'est bon !

21 h 25 : Manifestement, Itachi et Deidara ont trouvé que nettoyer le sirop d'érable collant avec la langue était une bonne idée.

21 h 31 : Itachi est frustré, Deidara s'est endormi avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement faire quoi que ce soit. Par contre, les trois jeunes sont soulagés. Imaginer ceux qu'ils considèrent limite comme leurs parents faire ça… beurk !

22 h 05 : 'Bon, The Sinister est terminé ? Qui veut regarder Conjuring… ? Bon alors tout le monde au lit !' dixit Itachi.

22 h 06 : 'Non, mais si vous avez eu si peur rien que pour un film, on arrête la soirée films d'horreur et tout le monde va dormir, hein, on n'est pas encore en vacances, on est juste le vendredi soir…' dixit Itachi bis.

22 h 07 : 'Bon, ils ont été si traumatisés qu'ils sont partis dormir sans faire d'histoires ? Ah, Dei, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé…' dixit Itachi bis bis.

22 h 10 : 'Ah oui, tu es vraiment bien éveillé…' dixit Itachi bis bis bis.

22 h 14 : PEGI -18

22 h 45 : PEGI -18

23 h 06 : PEGI -18

23 h 09 : Itachi et Deidara sont enfin couchés.

10 h 46, lendemain matin : 'Pourquoi vous avez tous une tête de zombies, les enfants ?' dixit Deidara.

'Le film faisait trop peur, puis j'aurais juré entendre des gémissements une bonne partie de la nuit, mais j'ai pas osé me lever pour vérifier…'


	13. 13 Décembre : Baiser glacé

**_13 Décembre : Baiser glacé_**

**_Thème par les anonymes au sondage_**

Itachi rentrait du travail. Il en avait marre, il était fatigué. Des idiots du service commercial s'étaient trompés de statistiques dans leurs études de marché, et il avait fallu tout reprendre et vérifier tous les chiffres pendant la réunion. Si on comptait, de plus, la ligne téléphonique qui avait disjonctée, il avait fallu se déplacer entre tous les étages aves les ascenseurs beaucoup trop lents au goût d'Itachi. Une horreur.

Le résultat, c'est qu'il était fatigué, qu'il faisait froid, qu'il était dans le jardin de la maison et qu'il rentrait.

Le froid lui mordait la peau, l'irritant. Il souffla, créant un nuage de buée. Puis, il poussa la porte d'entrée.

Dedans, Sasuke et Naruto étaient avachis sur le canapé, et regardaient une vieille série américaine. Ino utilisait toutes les gammes de couleur différentes de ses vernis à ongle, et il entendait Deidara chantonner dans la buanderie, sûrement en train d'étendre le linge.

Il se déchaussa, enleva sa veste, salua les trois adolescents puis se dirigea vers son fiancé. Il avait vu juste, le blond s'occupait effectivement du linge.

« Je suis rentré, lui dit-il, même s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Bon retour, alors. »

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'embrasser. Il était tellement bien, là… Sauf que Deidara se mit à glousser. Il n'arriva bientôt plus à l'embrasser, et s'éloigna de lui en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

T'as les lèvres toutes froides ! s'esclaffa le blond.

-Euh… C'est censé être drôle ?

-Oui ! »

Soit Deidara était devenu complètement fou, soit les 'enfants' avaient mis du gaz hilarants grâce à une bouteille de déodorant sur une serviette et en avaient donné au blond.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui… Je suis juste tellement heureux ! »


	14. 14 Décembre : Mensonges

_**14 Décembre : Mensonges**_

_**Thème par Makubex**_

Des cris retentirent. Les voix de Naruto, d'Ino et de Sasuke. Deidara soupira. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés depuis cinq minutes (si, si, il était 16 heures 40, sachant qu'il leur fallait 5 minutes pour rentrer, ils étaient là depuis cinq minutes à la seconde près !) qu'ils se disputaient déjà.

L'aîné soupira, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les 'enfants' étaient en train de se faire des tartines de Nutella pour le goûter. Malgré leur 16 ans, ils n'avaient et n'arrêteraient jamais le Nutella.

« Bon, Ino, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Un élève de seconde a dit à un gamin de sixième que le père Noël n'existait pas. Il a pleuré. Je l'ai réconforté, avec Sakura. Un petit Konohamaru, il me semble.

-Et ? demanda Deidara. C'est triste pour lui, mais pourquoi les garçons se disputent-ils ?

-Ino a dit que j'avais pleuré, moi aussi, quand j'avais appris pour papa Noël ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est même pas vrai !

-Petite nature, va, ricana Sasuke. Moi, ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid !

-Bah, moi, j'ai pleuré, protesta Ino. Mais c'est normal, non ?

-Mais toi t'es une fille ! Naruto, lui, est une tapette qui a chialé comme une fille !

-C'est toi, la fille, idiot ! »

Ils n'en avaient pas marre de se disputer ? Sentant que sa tête allait exploser, le blond mit une pichenette sur l'arrière de la tête des deux garçons pour qu'ils l'écoutent.

« Naruto, tu as pleuré. Sasuke, j'étais déjà ta nounou, tu avais treize ans, et tu as pleuré, sinon. La seule qui n'ait pas pleuré comme une fille, c'est Ino. Tu as été très courageuse. Maintenant, terminez votre goûter et faîtes vos devoirs ! »

Cela avait du bon, d'avoir élevé tout ce petit monde. Au moins, on a pas mal de moyens de pression…


	15. 15 Décembre : Prénoms

**_15 Décembre : Prénom_**

**_Thème trouvé par ma sœur_**

Bon, c'était bien beau d'avoir mis un sapin et un ange au sommet, mais il manquait des boules de Noël et des guirlandes dessus !

« Les enfants ! appela Deidara. Venez m'aider à décorer le sapin ! »

Les 'enfants' arrivèrent en ronchonnant qu'à 16 ans, on n'est plus un enfant, mais se mirent tout de même à aider leur ainé. Pour éviter une énième dispute, néanmoins, Ino aventura la conversation vers un terrain neutre.

« Dis, Dei, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à un nom pour le bébé ?

-Pas vraiment, je vais la semaine prochaine au gynécologue et il me donnera enfin le sexe du bébé, la, je verrai. Et puis, Itachi devra choisir avec moi !

-Mais on peut donner des idées de prénom ? demanda, excité, Naruto.

-Si vous voulez ! Mais je veux des prénoms originaux, mais pas des noms de nourriture quand même… Le prend pas pour toi, Naruto. »

Après un –long- instant de réflexion, Ino, pondit une liste exclusivement féminine et… Originale.

« Tallulah, Proserpine, Pétronille, Thomasse, Scholastique, Zénobie, Véra, Yvonne, Pierrette, Pérette, Olga, Mirlouriraine, Marie-Pervenche, Josiane, Nestorine, Isabeau, Frédégonde, Cunégonde, et aussi…

-Mais ça excite ? s'écria, horrifié, Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que oui ! D'ailleurs, tu permets, j'ai pas terminé ! Charlène, Ernestine, Clitorine, Cosette, Gretchen, Gertrude, Animaïde…

-C'est joli ! répondit Deidara. J'aime beaucoup Frédégonde, Cosette, et Gretchen, aussi. Proserpine, c'est pas mal non plus. »

Le pire, c'est que ces deux-là semblaient sérieux. Horrifiés, Sasuke et Naruto échangaient quelques paroles à voix basse.

« Mais c'est horrible, comme prénoms !

-T'inquiète, Itachi aura son mot à dire. C'est lui qui a choisi mon nom, et je trouve que Sasuke c'est quand même mois dégueulasse que Mirlouriraine.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord… »

Pourtant, en face, Ino et Deidara continuaient leur désastre avec des prénoms masculins, cette fois.

« Alors tu as Hildegarde, Archibald, Imogène, Adolf… »


	16. 16 Décembre : Chocolat chaud

**_16 Décembre : Chocolat chaud_**

**_Thème proposé par les anonymes au sondage_**

« Je déteste ce proooof… geignit Ino.

-Une heure de retenue à chacun ? grogna Naruto. Il est sérieux ?

-Putain, c'est la première fois que je me prends une réprimande, souffla Sasuke, toujours sous le choc.

-Bah, on aura une magnifique heure de colle tous les trois, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? relativisa la seule fille.

-Itachi a toujours été plutôt cool, lorsque je me prenais une remarque sur mon bulletin, soi-disant je n'avais pas de repère parental, et que tous les enfants se battent et blablabla, expliqua Sasuke. Mais Deidara avait toujours un air déçu de merde qui fait culpabiliser à mort.

-Moi j'avais le droit à la fessée, se souvint Naruto.

-Et moi j'avais le droit à un câlin, et il disait que ce n'était pas ma faute, rétorqua Ino.

-C'est quoi ce putain de favoritisme ? s'écria le blond indigné. En tout cas, mercredi c'est demain, on n'a que ce soir pour leur dire…

-Sinon, on fait le ménage, nos devoirs, la cuisine, et on fait style on est des gentils enfants qui se sont fait punir injustement, proposa Ino.

-Tu cuisines comme une merde. Non, en fait, on cuisine tous comme des merdes.

-On fait un chocolat chaud ?

-Va pour le chocolat chaud, acceptèrent les garçons. »


	17. 17 Décembre : Piscine

**_17 Décembre : La piscine_**

**_Thème par Makubex et Deidara-Abby_**

Ils s'étaient finalement présentés à leur heure de retenue sans ronchonner. Par contre, comme des lâches, ils avaient seulement demandé la signature d'Itachi, en attendant que Deidara soit couché. Aussi, le blond se levait vers huit heures et demi, ils seraient donc au lycée depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il serait debout, et Itachi ne pourrait en parler au blond que lorsque leur retenue serait déjà terminée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est fourbe, des adolescents !

Comme punition, on leur avait demandé –comme ils avaient eu piscine de 9 heures à midi- de rester en maillots de bain et, de 13 heures à 14 heures, d'aider à nettoyer la piscine.

Retenues de lycée de riche, va.

Il y avait avec eux Gaara Sabakku, s'étant attiré des ennuis en cassant les bras d'un élève qui s'était moqué de lui –un dangereux fou psychopathe, ce rouquin !- et Kiba Inuzuka, un idiot ayant oublié ses devoirs deux ou trois fois. Vint les rejoindre un peu en retard Konohamaru, un petit de sixième faisant sa retenue avec les lycéens, les pions n'allant tout de même pas se fouler à surveiller deux salles de retenues en même temps !

Finalement, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à ramasser des graviers et des objets perdus au fond de la piscine, en apnée. Kakashi, le pion, lisait un livre à l'aspect suspect et ne s'aperçut même pas que Konohamaru ne remontait pas. Heureusement que ce grand fou de Gaara l'avait repêché, parce que, soi-disant, sa voix intérieure lui-disait de tuer tous les adultes pour protéger tous les enfants innocents. Un très grand malade.

Le roux accompagna alors le plus jeune chez lui, et ils eurent tous les eux terminé leur retenue. Ne restaient plus que la fratrie Namikaze-Uchiha et Kiba.

Sachant qu'Ino ne surveillait pas les garçons, que Kiba et Naruto étaient hyperactifs et que Sasuke se faisait chier, il ne put découler de la fin de l'heure qu'une seule catastrophe.

Les trois garçons surprirent Kakashi, le pion, l'attrapèrent par derrière, et le lancèrent dans la piscine. Tout habillé. Avec son livre.

Ils écopèrent de trois heures de retenues pour la semaine prochaine. Seulement, la semaine prochaine, c'était les vacances. Les sites des lycées sont toujours de la grosse merde et sont défectueux en permanence. Alors, ils ne feraient jamais leurs heures de retenues.

Le système est bien fait, n'est-ce pas ?


	18. 18 Décembre : Verglas

**_18 Décembre : Verglas_**

**_Thème par les anonymes au sondage_**

Ce matin était comme tous les autres. Ils étaient arrivés, tous les trois, dans la cuisine en même temps. Deidara n'était pas encore levé –ces derniers temps, il mangeait pour deux, gueulait pour deux, pleurait pour deux, et même dormait pour deux- et Itachi était déjà devant le journal télévisé, alors qu'il ne commençait son travail qu'à 8 heures et demi.

Puis, ils avaient déjeuné, les garçons s'étaient disputés dans leur salle de bain en se brossant les dents tandis qu'Ino se maquillait tranquillement dans sa salle d'eau personnelle.

Il avait fallu partir, comme tous les autres vendredi matin, en se disant, fatigué, que ce n'était que le dernier jour de la semaine.

Cependant, ce matin fut légèrement différent des autres. Car, sur le sol, attendait le pire ennemi des écoliers allant à pied avec un sac surchargé sur le dos.

Le verglas.

Cette chose qui faisait tomber, glisser, qui ralentissait et mouillait les fesses lorsqu'on chutait, et qui procurait de beaux bleus.

« Qui se décide pour servir de test crash ? demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai des talons, les mecs ! se désista Ino.

-J'y vais, bande de chochottes ! se résigna Naruto. »

Le blond, prudent, posa un premier pied sur le sol verglacé, courageux. Puis, un second. Il tenu en équilibre quelques secondes, puis se résolut à marcher. Il patina légèrement, agitant ses bras pour rester en équilibre et éviter de tomber. Puis, peu à peu, ses pas devinrent plus simples et réguliers.

« Il suffit de s'habituer ! rigola l'adolescent.

-Si tu y arrives, je penses que c'est à ma portée ! sourit l'autre garçon en s'élançant. »

Avec de petits rires et des cris dignes d'enfants de maternelle, les trois lycéens finirent par maîtriser totalement le verglas. Même Ino, en talons compensés plutôt hauts, se débrouillait parfaitement. Sauf que, Naruto tenta un « moon walk ». Il s'autoproclama successeur de Micheal Jackson. Le brun, ne voulant pas se laisser surpasser, tenta à son tour.

Manifestement, Sasuke ne maîtrisait pas autant la glace que son « frère de cœur », et finit par tomber sur les fesses.

« Ah ! Putain, ça pète le cul ! grogna Sasuke.

-Je connais autre chose qui pète le cul, se moqua Ino. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Les deux lycéens regardèrent la blonde d'un air interloqué.

« Bah quoi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je veux pas dire que c'est Sasuke qui fait la femme, mais vous me semblez suspects, tous les deux… »

La course poursuite entre Ino et les deux garçons qui virent rouge sur du verglas fut très comique à regarder pour les voisins.


	19. 19 Décembre : Souvenirs

**_19 Décembre : Souvenirs_**

**_Thème par Makubex_**

« Vous fêtiez comment Noël, avant, avec Itachi ? demanda Naruto, curieux.

-Et bien… Il travaillait plus que maintenant. Alors il se débrouillait pour que mes cadeaux soient sous le sapin, mais il n'était que peu souvent là quand je les ouvrais. Il se débrouillait par contre pour manger avec moi, puis qu'on regarde un film de Noël ensemble, l'après-midi. Mais, c'est pas comparable à maintenant… »

Les yeux du brun fixaient le vide. Ses bras étaient passés autour de ses genoux, ramenés contre son torse, alors qu'il se pelotonnait dans le canapé. Ino lisait, à côté de lui, et Naruto était allongé sous le sapin, sur le tapis.

La jeune fille cessa de lire pour écouter la conversation des deux lycéens.

« Comparable à quoi ? demanda Naruto. Je veux dire, on n'a pas fêté Noël, encore…

-A tout ça ! Je veux dire, Deidara et itachi sont en train de cuisiner, et on est tous les trois à regarder des conneries à la télé. Je n'avais jamais fait cela, auparavant. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé avec d'autres personnes pour… Pour partager tout ça. »

Réalisant soudainement tout ce qu'il racontait, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules des yeux de Sasuke. Ne s'y attendant pas, ils les essuya brusquement.

« J'comprends pas, grogna-t-il. Je suis tout sauf triste, et pourtant, je chiale…

-Je sais ce qui nous arrive… soupira Naruto. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pleurer de joie ? T'es heureux, tout simplement, mec… »

Sasuke ne connaissait pas vraiment ce que c'était, pleurer de joie. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce concept, ce trop plein d'émotions qui faisaient que son cœur semblait s'envoler.

Ino et Naruto ne se moquèrent pas de lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire.


	20. 20 Décembre : Dangereux

**_20 Décembre : Dangereux_**

**_Thème par Aririrou_**

« Grmblrf… grommela Sasuke. »

Naruto était réveillé depuis une demi-heure, déjà. C'était certes le premier jour des vacances, mais il y avait pleins de choses à faire, et il était hors de question que ce gros paresseux de brun geignard dorme toute la sainte journée !

Oui, il n'y avait que cette raison à la présence du blond dans la chambre de son 'frère de cœur'. Pas du tout parce qu'il s'ennuyait et parce que Sasuke faisait une bouille de bébé trop mignonne lorsqu'on lui chatouillait le pied avec une plume alors qu'il dormait.

« Hmphrrr… geignit de nouveau Sasuke. »

Ses gémissements se transformaient peu à peu en rires, même s'il n'était tout de même pas éveillé. Enfin, il commençait à se réveiller.

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiis, gloussa le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu f- fais ?

-Rien du tout !

-Pu- Putain, arrê- arrête ! J'viens de me ré- réveiller ! »

Il poussa Naruto et essaya de couvrir ses pieds avec sa couette, mais peine perdue, le blond était trop tenace. Le flemmard battit des pieds faiblement, mais son comparse ne se découragea pas et sauta sur son torse, commençant à le chatouiller dans le cou.

Sasuke, lui, était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Pu- Putain Naruto ! C'est d-dangereux, j'vais m'étouffer !

-Dangereux ? Nan, j'crois pas ! »

On dit que pour une minute de rire, c'est une minute de stress qui s'envole. Les deux garçons auraient au moins un bon quart d'heure de stress en moins, aujourd'hui.


	21. 21 Décembre : C'est bon mais c'est chaud

**_21 Décembre : C'est bon mais c'est chaud_**

**_Thème proposé par Tsuki Sumi_**

« Les enfants ! appela Deidara. J'ai fait de la bûche de Noël ! »

Bizarrement, lorsqu'il demandait à quelqu'un de venir faire les courses ou de balayer, personne ne répondait. Mais dès que c'était pour manger, ils ressemblaient à une horde de vikings affamés sans aucune grâce ni politesse.

Espèce d'estomacs sur pattes !

« Ouaiiiiiiiis ! s'écria Ino en arrivant la première. Du gâteau, du gâteau ! »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent peu après, et s'échouèrent tels des cachalots sur les chaises de la cuisine. Vraiment aucun tact ni délicatesse !

Avec un soupir, il servit néanmoins les trois adolescents, qui se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

Au bout de quelques instants, les épaules de Sasuke tressautèrent, comme s'il retenait un fou rire.

« Ch'est bon mais ch'est chaud ! balbutia-t-il en gloussant. »

Les deux autres se prirent dans un fou rire, tout en s'étouffant avec leurs parts de gâteau.

« Euh, protesta Deidara, exclu de leur délire. Mais c'est une bûche de Noël, donc ça ne peut pas être chaud, c'est froid, en fait…

-Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Maurice ! rétorqua Ino avant de s'écrouler de rire. »

L'aîné ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

« Je ne m'appelle même pas Maurice ! »


	22. 22 Décembre : Jalousie

**_22 Décembre : Jalousie_**

**_Thème par Tchaillya_**

Itachi était vraiment heureux d'être en vacances, ce lundi où il aurait dû aller travailler. Seulement, il pouvait faire la grasse matinée, et même s'il s'était réveillé à une heure du matin, il pouvait se recoucher en paix pour deux semaines.

Le bonheur.

Seulement, un petit détail le froissait. S'il s'était réveillé alors qu'il chérissait le sommeil plus que tout, en ce moment, et qu'il avait envie de se blottir contre Deidara puis se rendormir, c'est parce que son réveil n'avait pas été un hasard.

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenaient Ino, Naruto et Sasuke. Réveillés. Qui ne voulaient pas dormir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota-il, ne voulant pas réveiller son fiancé.

-On est jaloux ! protesta Naruto en haussant le ton.

-Chuuuuut ! »

Néanmoins, c'était trop tard, Deidara était réveillé. Le blond se frotta les yeux puis alluma sa lampe de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que si passe, les enfants ? bailla-t-il.

-On est jaloux ! répéta Naruto. Vous, après le film d'horreur, vous dormez à deux, et vous n'avez pas peur ! Et nous, alors, dans l'histoire ? Tout le monde s'en fiche si on est tout traumatisés ? »

Avec un rire léger, Deidara souleva un peu la couette, invitant les adolescents à venir faire un câlin. Naruto et Ino se précipitèrent, ayant l'habitude, mais Sasuke montra un peu plus de retenue avant de finir par suivre le mouvement.

Itachi se retrouva avec Deidara sur le torse, son frère collé à sa gauche, Sasuke ayant lui-même Naruto à sa gauche, et Ino à la droite d'Itachi et de Deidara. Heureusement que le lit était grand !

Lorsque les lumières furent ré-éteintes et que tout le monde commença à discuter, Itachi comprit qu'il n'aurait pas sa dose de repos, mais quelque part, il n'était pas mécontent.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire la même chose avec Sasuke et leurs parents.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à Firefly pour ses reviews ! Sache que je n'ai pas vraiment trop parlé du bébé dans ce calendrier parce que les thèmes ne le permettaient pas trop, mais j'hésite à faire une séquelle, soit pour le calendrier prochain avec le gosse qui aura trois ans, ou alors bien plus. Je ne sais pas trop. Mon autre option serait un petit one-shot sur la naissance du bébé pour le nouvel an, mais, comme le dernier chapitre non écrit de Lune Rouge doit sortir, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps... On verra.<em>


	23. 23 Décembre : Papa Noël

**_23 Décembre : Papa Noël_**

**_Thème par les anonymes au sondage_**

« Dîtes, dîtes, les gens ! s'écria Naruto. Vous connaissez de bonnes blagues sur le père Noël ?

-Euh, répondit Deidara. Et bien, c'est le papa de John qui lui demande ce qu'il a demandé au père Noël, et John lui répond : 'Je lui ai demandé qu'il vienne plus souvent...'

-Mais c'est des blagues de gamins ! »

Avec un soupir, l'aîné se retint de dire à son petit frère que, de toutes manières, il n'était qu'un gamin. Mais bon.

« J'en ai une plus mature, ricana Sasuke. Le 25 Décembre, un exhibitionniste se promène et croise une fillette qui fait du tricycle sur le trottoir.

Il l'aborde:

- Bonjour ma petite.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Il est beau ton vélo, c'est le Père-Noël qui te l'a apporté ?

- Ben oui ; j'ai mis mes chaussures dans la cheminée avant de me coucher, et le matin y avait un vélo.

L'Exhibitionniste ouvre son manteau et dit :

- Moi, pour Noël, j'ai eu une grosse bite !

- Bien fait ! Fallait pas mettre ton cul dans la cheminée ! »

Les deux adolescents ricanèrent, alors que l'adulte leva les yeux, outré.

« Elle n'était même pas drôle ! protesta-t-il. Et vulgaire, en plus ! Tenez, par exemple, comment fait-on entrer deux Pères Noël dans un frigo ?

-Je sais pas, répondirent les deux lycéens.

-On, ne peut pas, il n'y a qu'un seul père Noël ! »

Les adolescents ne semblèrent même pas amusés, mais Itachi, qui passait à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, rit légèrement.

« J'en ai une, moi aussi, annonça-t-il. Cette histoire se passe la veille de Noël. C'est une femme en plein désespoir qui se prépare à sauter en bas d'un pont quand soudain le Père Noël lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait et elle dit:

- J'ai perdu mon emploi, quand j'ai voulu m'en aller chez moi on m'avait volé ma voiture et quand je suis rentrée chez moi mon mari m'a appris qu'il me laissait. C'est trop pour que je puisse supporter, j'aime mieux en finir avec la vie.

- Moi je ne suis pas quelqu'un de déguisé en Père Noël, je suis le vrai Père Noël et une fois pas année je descends sur terre pour exaucer un voeu de Noël et cette année ce sera le tiens alors rentre chez toi, ton mari t'attendra fou d'amour, ta voiture sera stationnée dans la cour et ton patron t'appelleras pour te dire que tu est réembauchée.

- Oh merci! Père Noël comment pourrais-je vous remercier?

- Ben tu sais mon enfant nous au Paradis on est un peu privés en sexe alors si tu pouvais me faire une pipe ça me ferait bien plaisir.

La jeune fille hésita un peu mais fini par accepter en se disant qu'il avait été si bon pour elle, quand elle eu fini le Père Noël lui demanda quelle âge elle avait.

- J'ai 22 ans Père Noël.

- Ha! 22 ans et tu crois encore au Père Noël... »

Cette fois, les garçons explosèrent de rire, tandis que Deidara quittait la pièce en hurlant que « Vous n'êtes que des hommes obsédés et vulgaires et il faudrait arrêter de ternir l'image du Père Noël. »

« N'empêche, remarqua Sasuke. Tu nous as choqués, Itachi ! Qui aurait cru que tu raconterais une blague un minimum vulgaire devant Deidara ?

-Mais elle n'était pas vulgaire, elle était gentille, voyons ! Maintenant, je peux réellement passer aux blagues vulgaires… »

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Les blagues de mon père sont tellement vulgaires que celles d'Itachi paraissent très très gentilles, en comparaison. J'ai plutôt l'humour de Deiara, moi !_


	24. 24 Décembre : Gui

**_24 Décembre : Gui_**

**_Thème par mes amis imaginaires_**

Naruto n'avait jamais été la personne la plus intelligente ou la plus cultivée de son collège. Peut-être de son groupe d'ami, par contre, vu que Kiba avait tout de même tenté de mettre un pétard sur le bureau du proviseur alors qu'il croyait que ce dernier était concentré sur sa lecture. Si, si. Il n'allait pas remarquer un gamin d'un mètre soixante-dix au moins, pas discret pour eux sous, et trimballant un paquet de pétards.

En comparaison, le blond paraissait tout de même beaucoup plus lucide. Alors, lorsqu'il avait vu la branche sur la porte, il avait tenté de réfléchir.

Déjà, c'était quoi, comme plante ? C'était moche, y avait de petites bouboules transparentes qui devaient contenir sûrement un poison botanique fourbe. Et ça sentait pas bon.

Les plantes ne sont pas sensées avoir une odeur attrayante ?

Oh, et puis après, il avait vu Deidara et Itachi s'embrasser dessous.

Du gui.

Cela ne pouvait venir que d'Ino, cette pucelle romantique. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un comportement de fille.

Et ensuite, Ino l'avait poussé sous le gui, puis lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue. Décidément, elle était bien trop romantique !

Sauf que par la suite, sa sœur l'avait mis sous le gui, avec Sasuke. SOUS LE GUI. OU LES AMOUREUX SONT SENSES S'EMBRASSER.

Alors, il avait essayé de s'en aller, mais Ino bloquait le passage, ne voulant les laisser partir sous aucun prétexte.

Alors, Sasuke avait déposé un rapide smack sur ses lèvres, puis s'était barré.

Naruto avait eu la même couleur qu'un chapeau de père Noël.

Ino, elle, avait assisté à un baiser SasuNaru IRL, en direct. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Je doute que nous autres, fangirls, ayons un cadeau aussi beau pour les fêtes. On peut toujours espérer, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, joyeux Noël.

FIN


End file.
